Scarlet Flames:A ErzaXAxel Story
by XDawnXWalkerX
Summary: After a solo mission,Erza Meets the one and only Flurry of Dancing Flames,but what happens when She Starts falling for him,as Axel Starts to grow feelings strongly for her.ErzaXAxel Fanfiction.Not really Crack Pairing.But say what you want,I Love These to:) Please Read,Share,And Review!i love reading your reviews!Rated T for language and other stuff.


Lucy Peeked through the door,only to see a girl,crying her eyes out silently,leaning against the wall,She was concerned why she was Crying,especially,since it was none of the less Erza. She weeped,holding a cloth of what appeared to be from a Black Robe, she whispered silently,stuttering a Name, she couldn't stop crying.

"Please,Come Back, I-i-i-Cant L-l-live like this P-p-p-please"

She sniffled before Burying her face in her hands.

"Axel…"

She Collapsed as She tried not to cry. Lucy walked in to Hug her .She held her ,Telling her to calm down. Erza couldn't stop. She could only think of him. So many thoughts, All of him. She weeped his name one last time to herself

"Axel…come b-back…"

Chapter 1:Ignition

Erza Walked through with her luggage,another solo mission complete on her solo Run, but for some reason,she thought she was being a followed.

She turned around to draw a Sword ."Who goes there?"

In the blink of an eye. Small, Shadow creatures rose from the ground,Erza readied her blade,but when she went to strike the Small Shadows,the blade swept through the creatures,but like a ghost,it phased through jumped and attacked Erza,one by one,slicing their talon like Claws,one even scratched her grew tired of uneffectively strikes.

She didn't know what to ,Out of nowhere,a Flaming Weapon of somewhat smashed through a looked in amazements as th flames dispersed,revealing a white and red Chakram,She was even more amazed on how fast it flinched as a man in a black robe jumoed down from the top of a building,Picked up the same Chakram ,igniting it with blazing flames,and threw it like a boomerang to spiral around the Helpless Redhead girl to rid of the shadows with a fiery attack.

The Mysterious man Grabbed his burning Weapon,only to cool to flames and discard his weapon. Without Hesitation. Erza Lifted the blade to the tall figure and stated,"Who are you?!"

The tall figure lifted his hood,too reveal a man,with spikey ,Flaming Red Hair,replying, "The name … is Axel, Got It Memorized?"

Erza Stepped back feeling taunted. She kept her sword sowrd pointed at flamehead held down her sword. He showed a calm,yet taunting smile. "Easy their,killer, don't get your self hurt now." Erza seemed surprise to his response,he wasn't picking a fight,which wwas a good thing,or was it?

Erza questioned,"Why did you help me?"

The Flame-redhead man smirked as he replied in a smart-ass kind of tone. "You were getting yourself in a pickle,so I helped,what do you think I should have done,let you get your ass handed to by those things?" Erza Sneered at his remark. "Look,I appreciate your help, but I must be getting back to the guild"She said as she walked away. Axel scratched his head , sighing. "What a drag,I save a life on the job,yet I seem like an ass,what a drag."

Axel then opened a Dark Corridor with his looked back at the armored Girl,but caught his eye on something with her turned back at Scarlet hair,

"Hey Gorgeous!"He chuckled loudly. Erza Frozed and turned a bit annoyed at the way he called at her"What"?!"

He Smirked."Nice Hair" he Chuckled as he waved goodbye.

Erza Stopped and looked at her Scarlet red looked up,only to see a dark Sliver to disappear. Erza sighed as she stated,"what a rude,sense of humor…"

Erza Then walked silently back to the guild hall of Fairy to think of that man that saved her,Him,and his Flame-Red Hair…

So That's Chapter 1 for my ErzaXAxel Fanfic,yeah,Sounds like a Crack Pairing,but someone got me to absolutely love these two together! Anyways please review,im also gonna post a new Chapter in my FT/KH Crossover fanfic soon,so stay tuned ok?Please share and review this,ok?Thank you !


End file.
